This invention relates to a control package for elongated articles, and more particularly to a control package for syringes.
Typically, syringes are provided with caps or sheathes to cover and protect the needle of the syringe from exposure to inadvertent puncture of persons or objects. In the preferred use of the syringe, the cap or sheath is maintained over the needle until the needle is to be introduced into the patient's vein, for withdrawal of blood, or for introduction of various solutions into the patient. Furthermore, after the syringe is used, the cap or sheath should be re-applied over the needle to prevent inadvertent puncture by the exposed syringe needle, and then the syringe is disposed of, preferably by incineration.
There are various ways of packaging syringes for distribution and storage, and various containers for the syringes, but none of these packages or containers are provided with a particular type of means for controlling the disposition of the syringes, particularly after use.
Because of this absence of adequate control over the disposition of syringes, there is a high incidence of accidents to hospital personnel and to patients caused by the puncture of the persons by the needles of used syringes which have been mislaid, lost or forgotten. These inadvertent punctures by used syringe needles have caused numerous cases of hepatitis, some of which have been quite serious.
Hospital records have shown that in many instances, onethird of all accidents to nurses on duty in hospitals have been caused by needle punctures of used syringes. In addition to nurses, other hospital personnel, as well as patients, have been accidentally punctured by the needles of used syringes. Used syringes forgotten on a table or tray, have accidentally punctured a misplaced hand, finger, or arm. Used syringes lost in the bed clothing have accidentally punctured patients and laundry personnel. Careless handling or wielding of a syringe after use has punctured the operator of the syringe or other personnel in the vicinity.
After a syringe is used, the removed cap is rarely reapplied to the syringe to cover the needle, but is either lost, ignored, or intentionally discarded.
The following U.S. patents disclose various types of packages or retainer means for various types of syringes or phials, side-by-side:
______________________________________ 2,598,492 Boes May 27, 1952 2,887,215 Hutchison May 19, 1959 4,149,635 Stevens Apr. 17, 1979 ______________________________________
The Glass U.S. Pat. No. 2,339,555 discloses a packing case including individual containers having means for holding elongated objects, such as spark plugs, in each of the compartments which are severably joined together in a multiple article package. The package disclosed in the Glass patent also includes transparent sheet material for covering the packages.
The Thies et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,607 discloses a disposable carton having a trap door in the form of a collapsible, foldable or pivotal flap permitting entrance of a used syringe into the carton.
The Heppler U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,338 discloses a housing for receiving a plurality of syringes in independent adjacent chambers or compartments, and a removable drawer at the bottom of the housing for containing used syringes.